


I'm Staying, Adrian-I'm Sorry

by dwalk1_2002



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Black Male/Latina Female, Break Up, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Goodbye Adrian, Interracial Relationship, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/pseuds/dwalk1_2002
Summary: After the ending episode at the port, Annalise visits Adrainwith some some news about their "not-future" together





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Primrosie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrosie/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [EndlessDreamer1024](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessDreamer1024/gifts), [TheMonsterMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMonsterMuffin/gifts), [dreamychillwavemusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamychillwavemusic/gifts), [Shaloved30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/gifts), [prufrocknonsense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prufrocknonsense/gifts), [Sammy_McCallister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_McCallister/gifts), [AndSoTheUniverseEnded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSoTheUniverseEnded/gifts), [quiethurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiethurricane/gifts), [AbbyGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/gifts), [SweetLyn93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLyn93/gifts), [LaBellaMuerte13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBellaMuerte13/gifts), [tiger_lily1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_lily1989/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts).

"Don't tell me...I can guess. He pauses, gathering his thoughts. "This is what  
you want? You'll need to be sure, very sure-there are no 'do-overs'."

Annalise seems genuinely remorseful. "I know; I'm sorry."

"We could've been good together. We still can."

"Aid-I wouldn't disrespect you by asking you to 'share' me with another man."  
You should be someone's NUMBER ONE...you deserve that."

"What if I'm willing?"

"No Babe. No."

"What? Rosie's not willing?"

"I haven't asked...and I WON'T...I know that he would never agree to that."  
Listen-I'm gonna go. I wish you all the best in LA." She goes to him, and tries  
to kiss his cheek, which he rebuffs. Smiling sadly, Villa mouths, "Good luck",  
and departs.


	2. I'M WHERE I BELONG...RIGHT?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villa decides to go and see Rosewood, after  
leaving Adrian's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Eddie and the Empire State of Mind" is  
the time in NY Villa is referring to

On her way to Beaumont Rosewood's home, Annalise has  
time to mull over her decision. It's been a long time in the  
making...typical Man! Until he's forced to make a decision to  
commit or lose his woman, those lovable idiots always bank  
on the 'hail mary pass; the last second three pointer with no  
time left on the clock...pick your sports analogy.

But it's good now. She really feels this, deep in her soul.  
Her feelings solidified that night in New York he risked his  
health, his very well-being (not to using as his savings to  
finance the entry fee in the underground fighting ring they'd  
uncovered)...just thinking about it gives her the..."shivers"...

("Rosie...you look tired. Get some rest," she remembers saying.

He'd replied, "Can't. I need to get some rounds in before the  
big "show" tonite."

"What are you talking about? We don't have the $50,000 for  
the entry fee. We have to find another way."

"Ohhh, but: We DO-at least _I DO-DID_ have the required  
entry, now Jaecott has it. We're in."

"And what's this about getting in some rounds? NO! You're NOT fighting!  
Forget it!"

"Annalise...not forgetting it, I'm doing it. I stayed up most of the night  
getting everything set up."

'You-you did that...for ME?" she whispered, incredulous.

'You do it for me-right?")

_ THAT_ moment at the end of that exchange-that's when she KNEW...

"I LOVE HIM!", Villa shouts out of her open driver's window, to an elderly African  
American couple in the car across from her, stopped at the same stoplight.  
The Lady in the passenger seat smiles so brightly, so prettily, that her lined  
face is transformed, for just a few seconds, into what she must looked like as a  
young, beautiful Woman. She lifts a hand, giving Villa a 'thumbs up'.


End file.
